


Change the world

by trinipedia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Present, Birthday Presents, Fanfiction, Gift, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Gift Work, M/M, OOC, Romance, Slash, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-17
Updated: 2006-10-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinipedia/pseuds/trinipedia
Summary: Per cambiare il mondo si può iniziare da tante piccole cose... come baciare il tuo peggior nemico, per esempio.BUON COMPLEANNO, TINA!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Allora, fic ispirata dalla bellissima canzone 'Change the world' di Max Alto, dedicata con tutto il cuore a Tina.  
> Scusa, so che è una mezza ciofeca, ma ho la febbre alta again e non sono riuscita a finire quella che volevo scriverti...

Draco Malfoy arretrò, pulendosi la bocca col dorso della mano.  
Come diavolo era finito a pomiciare con Potter?!  
Ok, era stato il Gryffindor a baciarlo, su questo non c'era dubbio, però gli sembrava di ricordare di non essersi poi ribellato molto.  
Si era completamente perso nella cascata di brividi che il bacio gli aveva rovesciato lungo la colonna vertebrale, dimenticandosi del perchè si erano incontrati (darsele di santa ragione), del fatto che fossero acerrimi nemici e della guerra alle porte.  
Tutto.  
Aveva dimenticato tutto.  
Suo padre, il Lord Oscuro, le regole ferree della propria Casa.  
Tutto quello che si trovava fuori dalle braccia del ragazzo moro che lo stringeva forte non aveva più importanza.  
A un certo punto, però, avevano dovuto separarsi per riprendere fiato.  
Era stato allora che Draco si era improvvisamente reso conto di quello che stavano *stava* facendo, e si era allontananto precipitosamente.  
"Che-che diavolo ti sei messo in testa, Potter!  
Sei impazzito?!"  
Il cuore gli batteva all'impazzata, mentre spostava nervosamente lo sguardo per non incrociare quello del moro.  
"Io voglio cambiare il mondo, Malfoy" rispose Harry, apparentemente tranquillo, mentre si avvicinava lentamente al biondo.  
"Andiamo, è inutile che continuiamo con questa farsa.  
Ormai siamo abbastanza adulti da prendere atto della tensione erotica che c'è tra noi."  
"Parla per te" borbottò Draco, mentre le gote gli si tingevano di rosa.  
"Insomma, vorresti dire che dovremmo scopare fregandocene altamente della guerra, della nostra presunta inimicizia e di tutto il resto?!" domandò poi, riluttante.   
In realtà non era la prima volta che prendeva in esame la possibilità, anche se non l'avrebbe mai ammesso.  
"No" rispose Harry, lasciandosi cadere sul divano "Io non ho alcuna intenzione di 'scopare' con te.   
Io con te voglio farci l'amore, Malfoy.  
Perchè credo proprio di essere innamorato di te."  
Draco aprì e chiuse la bocca a vuoto un paio di volte, senza riuscire a dire niente.  
Finalmente recuperò un po' di autocontrollo: "E cosa ti fa pensare che a me la cosa interessi?   
I cavalieri con l'armatura scintillante non sono esattamente il mio tipo, sai" ironizzò incrociando le braccia e guardando il moro con aria di sfida.   
Harry si strinse nelle spalle.  
"Mah, non so.  
Forse il fatto che non ti sarà così facile trovare qualcuno che ti ami disinteressatamente, proprio come non sarà facile per me trovare qualcuno che mi ami per quello che sono.  
Siamo più simili di quanto pensi, Malfoy.  
Sai, un amico mi diceva sempre 'non puoi essere felice da solo; è solo quando trovi qualcuno con cui esserlo che ti si aprono le porte del paradiso'."  
Il biondo storse la bocca.  
"Tipico inutile buonismo Gryffindor" disse.  
"Forse" concesse Harry sorridendo "ma ho provato a mie spese che almeno la prima parte è vera.  
Sono stato solo per anni e, per quanto ci abbia provato, non sono mai stato felice.  
Perciò, a rigor di logica, anche la seconda parte dovrebbe essere vera, no?"  
"Forse non hai poi tutti i torti, stavolta" disse Draco soprappensiero, coprendosi poi la boca con entrambe le mani.  
"Io-cosa-"  
"Veritaserum, Malfoy" spiegò Harry.  
"Sono stanco di questo gioco.  
Siamo troppo grandi e c'è troppo in ballo per continuare a rincorrerci.  
Così ti ho passato del Veritaserum, poco fa.  
Almeno per una volta ci diremo le cose come stanno."  
Se avesse voluto, Draco avrebbe tranquillamente potuto scappare, evitare quel confronto scomodo come tante altre volte aveva fatto.  
Eppure decise di restare.  
Non per paura di perdere la faccia fuggendo vigliaccamente, ma perchè anche lui era stanco dei sotterfugi e delle menzogne.  
Un po' di sincerità, da entrambe le parti, non avrebbe potuto che giovare, pensò mentre si sedeva accanto al ragazzo sul divano.  
"Innanzitutto, Malfoy devo farti una domanda da cui dipenderà tutto il resto: sei un Death Eater?"  
Il moro lo guardava con aria piuttosto nervosa, e a Draco fece quasi...tenerezza.  
"No, Potter, non lo sono.  
E non ho intenzione di diventarlo, per dirla tutta.  
Voglio cambiare le cose dall'interno, non dall'esterno" spiegò.  
Harry tirò un grosso sospiro di sollievo, poi con un cenno della mano lo invitò a continuare.  
"Non nego di averci pensato, comunque.  
Mi preoccupava non poco il futuro, non solo il mio o quello della mia famiglia, ma quello di tutto il mondo magico.  
Ogni volta che ci riflettevo su seriamente, i miei pensieri si dirottavano su di te che, sinceramente, come Salvatore fai abbastanza cagare."  
"Ehi!" saltò su Harry.  
"Lasciami parlare, Potter" lo redarguì Draco, prima di riprendere da dove era stato interrotto.  
"Non mi sembri in grado di affrontare la guerra da solo, per il momento.  
Tra l'altro non avevo nessun tipo di informazione al riguardo, non so se c'è un qualche tipo di piano o un gruppo che si stia preparando per attaccare, nè dal tuo lato nè da quello dei Death Eater, e forse, tutto sommato, non m'importava.  
Meno sapevo, meno sarei stato coinvolto.  
Poi però..." esitò un momento.  
Era un'idea saggia quella di essere sincero con Potter?  
Iniziava a non esserne più tanto sicuro.  
Bah, tanto il siero della verità non gli avrebbe permesso di mentire, quindi era inutile preoccuparsi ormai.  
Mentre era ancora indeciso sul da farsi, sentì la mano di Harry scendere a stringere la sua, e alzando lo sguardo lo vide che gli sorrideva incoraggiante.  
All'improvviso i suoi dubbi gli sembrarono ridicoli, e riprese a parlare.  
"Dicevo, poi sei arrivato tu.  
Le cose tra noi sono cambiate, tu sembravi aspettarti qualcosa da me, qualcosa che non sapevo se potevo darti.  
L'avevo capito, sai, che eri innamorato di me" rivelò con un ghigno.  
Harry arrossì.  
"Insomma, hai rigirato la frittata come tuo solito" concluse arricciando il naso.  
"E oggi, quando mi hai baciato e ti sei dichiarato così, ho capito che il tempo degli incubi e delle incertezze era finito.  
O con te o contro di te, non posso più rimanere neutrale.  
Una volta che ho capito questo, mi sono sentito molto più sereno."  
Il silenzio cadde sui due ragazzi, ma non era un silenzio imbarazzante; era come la quiete dopo la tempesta.  
"Allora..." azzardò dubbioso Harry dopo un po'.  
Draco sbuffò alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
"Certo che sei proprio deficiente..." disse con voce piagnucolosa prima di tirare il moro a sé usando la mano che ancora teneva stretta nella sua.  
Harry, che non se l'aspettava, si ritrovò abbandonato tra le sue braccia.  
Imbarazzatissimo, cercò di divincolarsi, ma Draco lo tenne fermo.  
"Fesso" mugugnò prima di baciarlo.  
  
Erano passati almeno un paio di mesi da quel primo bacio.  
Draco ed Harry avevano continuato ad alternare baci e abbracci, senza che nessuno dei due avesse il coraggio di rompere l'idillio.  
Poi un pomeriggio, finalmente, Harry parlò.  
"Sai, Malfoy, io voglio cambiare il mondo.  
Davvero.  
Voglio camminare con le mie gambe e rimettere tutto a posto, in modo che nessuno debba più avere paura.  
Voglio proteggere quello che per me è importante, le persone, il mondo come lo conosco.  
Voglio poter credere che, una volta finito tutto questo, io e te ci ritroveremo esausti ma vivi, pronti a volare via, insieme, per sempre."  
"Draco."  
Il moro, che mentre parlava accarezzava i capelli del compagno, si fermò a mezz'aria.  
"Come?" chiese, stupito.  
"Perchè devi sempre dimostrarmi di avere il quoziente intellettivo di una patata lessa?! Se devi programmare il nostro futuro insieme, almeno chiamami per nome!" sbraitò il biondo.  
Il Gryffindor sorrise e riprese ad accarezzargli i capelli.  
"Sai,*Harry*, ho cambiato idea.  
Non fai cagare, come Salvatore.  
Sei proprio INDECENTE!  
Ma dico io...e la gente dovrebbe affidare le proprie vite a uno che pensa solo a potersene andare il più lontano possibile col suo fidanzato?!"  
Draco scosse la testa con fare rassegnato.  
Poi gli tese la mano.  
"Vabbè, io ho deciso di dartela, un'altra possibilità.  
Ma è l'ultima, sia ben chiaro.  
Se fai un'altra delle tue pirlate, arrivederci e grazie!  
Capit-oof!"  
Il moro lo interruppe saltandogli al collo e iniziando a fargli il solletico.  
E risero, risero fino a che non fecero loro male la pancia e la mascella, risero tanto da non accorgersi che qualcuno aveva aperto la porta ed era entrato.  
Solo quando la sensazione di essere osservati si fece troppo forte per poter essere ignorata, alzarono lo sguardo.  
Hermione Granger e Ron Weasley li fissavano con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite.  
La prima a ritrovare la parola fu proprio la giovane strega, che domandò gelida cosa diavolo stesse succedendo.  
Ron era troppo preso a fulminare Malfoy per articolare una frase di senso compiuto.  
"Ecco...io..." Harry chinò il capo.  
Sapeva che non sarebbe stato semplice, sapeva che i suoi amici l'avrebbero presa male, sapeva che avrebbe dovuto parlargliene tanto tempo prima, ma...non era mai riuscito a trovare le parole o il momento, e aveva sempre rimandato.  
E ora...  
Draco si alzò.  
"Quando avrai fatto ordine nella tua vita,*Potter*, sai dove trovarmi.  
Anche se" aggiunse freddamente "non so se ti vorrò ancora."  
Senza degnare i due di uno sguardo, uscì.  
"Harry! Ma cosa credi di fare?!" sbottò Ron, tornando in sé.  
"Non so...essere felice, per cambiare?" ribatté Harry, ironico, mentre si aggrappava al divano per costringersi a non inseguire Draco.  
"Ma come, Harry! Non sei felice?" domandò Hermione, costernata.  
Non si era resa conto che l'amico soffrisse, in quel periodo.  
"No, Hermione, non lo sono.  
Forse non lo sono mai stato.  
Come potrei?!  
Sono cresciuto solo e probabilmente morirei solo, se non fosse per Malfoy...Draco.  
E non provare a dirmi 'ma ci siamo noi'; nessuno di voi potrà essere con me, quando il momento arriverà.  
Nessuno tranne lui.  
Quel giorno si deciderà il nostro futuro, e io lo voglio al mio fianco.  
Non m'interessa sopravvivere alla battaglia con Voldemort, se non potrò festeggiare con lui.  
E' il mio unico desiderio."  
Il moro sospirò.  
Hermione gli si sedette accanto e lo abbracciò.  
"Perchè non ci hai detto niente?" gli sussurrò "Magari all'inizio ci sarebbe costato accettarlo, però venirlo a scoprire così..."  
Harry si strinse nelle spalle.  
"Hermione, non ho paura.  
Non ho più paura.  
Ho un premio che mi aspetta, alla fine di tutto questo, e vale qualsiasi sacrificio."  
"Senti, amico" disse Ron, sedendosi sul tavolino che si trovava di fronte ad Harry "Io credo di poter imparare a tollerarlo.  
Però..." si morse il labbro, a disagio. "Mi permetterai lo stesso di starti accanto e di coprirti le spalle, quel giorno?"  
Harry lo guardò, per poi sorridergli annuendo.  
"Certo, Ron.  
Sei il mio migliore amico!"  
  
"Draco!"  
La voce di Harry riecheggiava nei sotterranei.  
Si trovava davanti all'ingresso degli alloggi Slytherin e, ovviamente, non poteva entrare.  
"Stupido Malfoy, vieni fuori!"  
L'ingresso si aprì cigolando, ma invece di Malfoy si trovò di fronte Blaise Zabini.  
"Che vuoi, Potter?  
Ora vieni fino alla nostra Sala Comune per dare fastidio a Draco?"  
"Non voglio dargli fastidio!" esclamò Harry "Voglio solo parlargli..."  
"Forse è lui che non vuole parlare con te.  
Non avrebbe tutti i torti, non credi?" ribattè lo Slytherin guardandolo torvo.  
Harry spalancò gli occhi.  
Zabini sapeva-  
"CERTO che lo so, Potter.  
Al contrario di te, Draco parla con i suoi amici delle cose IMPORTANTI."  
Harry deglutì a vuoto, sentendosi davvero in colpa.  
Draco...nonostante sapesse quanto sarebbero stati contrari, Draco aveva parlato di lui ai suoi compagni...  
"Io non ho paura di essere sincero, Potter" aggiunse una voce familiare.  
Harry alzò lo sguardo e lo vide.  
Draco era di fronte a lui, appoggiato al muro.  
Il suo sguardo era...deluso?  
"Neppure io, Draco" rispose Harry.  
"Non dimenticare che io ti ho rivelato quello che provavo prima di sapere se mi ricambiassi o meno."  
Draco sbuffò.  
"Solo perchè c'era il Veritaserum di mezzo."  
Harry sorrise.  
"Draco, non hai ancora capito?  
Non c'era Veritaserum.  
Te l'ho detto perchè volevo che per una volta fossi sincero con me.  
Tutto quello che ci siamo detti abbiamo deciso di dirlo, di nostra spontanea volontà.  
Tutti e due."  
Il biondo era decisamente sorpreso, e Blaise scelse quel momento per defilarsi.  
"Io ti amo, Draco" sussurrò Harry "e non ho mai avuto nè paura nè vergogna di questo sentimento.  
Volevo solo proteggerlo e vederlo crescere ancora un po'.  
Sono stato un idiota.  
Puoi perdonarmi?"  
Draco sogghignò.  
"Oh, me la pagherai MOLTO cara, Harry..."  
"Non vedo l'ora" rispose il moro, lasciandosi abbracciare più che volentieri.  
  
All'interno della Sala Comune, Blaise rifletteva.  
"Sai, Pansy, forse Draco ha ragione.  
Harry sicuramente non è normale, e le rotelle non ce le ha tutte a posto...però...se è vero che solo i pazzi che credono di poter cambiare il mondo lo cambiano davvero..."  
Pansy annuì.  
"Andiamo a parlare con Dumbledore, dai."  
  
*FINE?*


End file.
